All of Me
by potatomatovee
Summary: hanya Arthur, Arthur, dan Arthur yang ada di pikirannya, iya Arthur a.k.a England yang alisnya tebel, tsundere, hobi ngumpat, dan masakannya nggak enak itu, tapi tetep aja... Alfred love him so much USUK kedua saya :D typo bertebaran,


**Disclaimer** : Hetalia milik saya #PLAK maksudnya milik Himaruya sensei

**A/N:** Cerita milik saya, maaf bila ada kesamaan cerita atau apapun, ini murni ide saya yang entah kenapa nemplok(?) secara ajaib ketika saya lagi ngengerin lagu(ya ini songfic) All of Me by John Legend. Yahh... daripada lama silahkan membaca cerita saya... ini settingnya di Heta Gaku oke...

**Warning** : YAOI, OOC, GANYAMBUNG , ALUR NGGAK JELAS, ETC

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alfred F. Jones itu namanya, seorang pemuda ehemtampanehem, atau lebih akrab dipanggil Amerika atau US(fuck yeah .) pemuda yang biasanya tersenyum ceria tanpa beban itu sekarang sedang dirundung masalah, bukan tentang perekonomian negaranya kok tapi ini menyangkut sang kekasih, Arthur Kirkland alias England alias Uke eh UK. Kenapa? Author juga nggak tau tanyakan saja pada rumput yang bergoyang#plak. Ia dan England memang memiliki hubungan spesial, OFFICIAL lagi bahkan bos mereka mengakuinya. Tapi tetep aja Amerika lagi err bisa dibilang galau, ya habisnya Iggynya memilih menghabiskan waktunya di OSIS daripada dengannya, akhirnya dengan nggak sopan ia menyambar gitar milik seorang pemuda berpantat seksi, alias Spain sambil menggumankan kata-kata yang intinya "Aku pinjam dulu." Yang hanya dibalas anggukan singkat dari Spain yang sedang asyik menggoda Romanonya. Mumpung jam istirahat, ia akan memainkan sebuah lagu dari gitar hasil minjem itu. Meskipun biasanya cempreng tapi diem-diem Amerika ini punya suara yg cool lho (dengerin aja di Good Night with Sheeps nya yg USUK)

_What would I do without your __smart__ mouth,_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_Got my __head__ spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

Iggy nya, kekasihnya, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mencintai Alfred, tetapi nyatanya ia sangat mencintai Alfred meskipun mengungkapkannya dengan cara yang berbeda dari pasangan kekasih lainnya, Germany dan Italy mungkin yang selalu blak blakan(khusus Italy) dalam menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Germany. Iggynya yang membuatnya pusing karena selalu berlarian mengelilingi pikirannya memenuhinya, yang tidak bisa ia suruh diam jika sudah bicara mengenai tata tertib yang membosankan

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your __magical mystery__ ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, __don__'t know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

Dia England, pikirannya sulit sekali ditebak, penuh misteri, tapi ia yakin bahwa England pasti memiliki ruang dalam pikirannya yang hanya berisi tentang Alfred, meskipun itu membuatnya penasaran, yang setiap ditanya Arthur selalu mengelak dengan wajah memerah, tapi dia yakin Arthur mencintainya.

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

Arthur adalah nafasnya, hidupnya. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan jika ia hidup tanpa pemuda tsundere beralis tebal yang suka mengumpat dan memiliki mata hijau emerald yang teduh tapi sesungguhnya di setiap ucapan dan umpatan kasar padanya mengandung kasih sayang posesif tak ingin kehilangan Alfred lagi.

'_Cause all of me_

_Loves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

Itu semua karena ia mencintai semua hal yang ada pada Arthur, ia mencintai Arthur apa adanya, setiap milimeter tubuh Arthur. Semua ketidaksempurnaan Arthur yang baginya sangat sempurna. Masakannya yang bisa membunuh semua orang, semua umpatannya, setiap kata-kata sarkastik penuh sindirannya, ke tsundere an akutnya, pokoknya semuanya tentang Iggynya.

_Give your all to me_

_I'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning_

'_Cause I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

England sudah memberikan semuanya, pikirannya, hatinya, waktunya, banyak hal yang sudah England berikan padanya meski dia menyangkalnya. Dan ia juga memberikan semuanya pada England nya, cause he love England very much, just England. England adalah cinta pertamanya, dan yang terakhir, ia hanya mencintai England.

_How many times do I have to tell you_

_Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

_The world is beating you down, I'm around through every move_

_You're my downfall, you're my muse_

_My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

_I can't __stop__ singing, it's ringing, I my head for you_

Ketika Englandnya jatuh ia selalu disisinya, wajah menangis England saat melepasnya dalam Revolutionary War, yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah, Englandnya akan tetap manis bila ia menangis, tapi Amerika tidak ingin itu terjadi lagi, ia tidak akan membiarkan England menangis lagi, apalagi menangis karena dirinya. Dunia berubah tapi ia tetap akan pada England ia tak mau kehilangan England lagi. Ia selalu merasa senang jika Englandnya tertawa, tersenyum tanpa beban tugas kenegaraannya, bukan senyum yang ngakunya gentleman tapi dipaksakan gara-gara stress. Ia suka semua senandung England, ia hafal semuanya, karena di pikirannya hanya ada England.

Petikan gitar dan suara(yang tumben)merdu milik Alfred terus mengalun, tak menyadari sepasang iris emerald teruh memandanginya, dengan sang pemilik iris tersebut wajahnya semerah tomat kesayangan Spain a.k.a Antonio. America tetap bernyanyi, tentang England, dirinya,

_Cards on the __table__, we're both showing hearts_

_Risking it all, though it's hard_

'_Cause all of meLoves all of you_

_Love your curves and all your edges_

_All your perfect imperfections_

_Give your all to meI'll give my all to you_

_You're my end and my beginning_

_Even when I lose I'm winning'Cause I give you all of me_

_And you give me all of you_

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

Alfred yakin jika ia bermain kartu dengan Iggy pasti Heart lah yang keluar diantara semua kartu-kartu mereka(QAQ gimana caranya?#disumpelscone). Karena hatinya dan England terhubung, ia memiliki relasi yang tidak bisa diputuskan oleh siapapun termasuk si kodok mesum itu(disisi lain Frence bersin dengan tidak elitnya)yang selalu mengganggu Iggy nya.

_I give you all, all of me_

_And you give me all, all of you_

Karena England adalah miliknya, hanya miliknya

.

.

Yahh akhirnya selesai juga lagu tadi itu, setidaknya Alfred merasa sedikit lega dengan masalahnya(Alfred kurang diperhatiin hiks #diseselinburger)

"Suaramu bagus juga, git" sebuah/seonggok(?)/apapun suara bernada sarkastik yang terdengar familiar di telinganya, yang selalu memanggilnya 'git', 'hamburger-freak' dan semua panggilan sayang berkedok makian pada Alfred, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah

"IGGY! Sejak kapan kau disitu?" tanya Alfred sambil memeluk Iggynya yang wajahnya sudah memerah dari tadi.

"Sejak kau nyanyi, git, lagipula kau ngapain nyanyi begituan hah?"

"yaaaa... suka-suka aku Iggy, lagipula belakangan ini setiap istirahat, pulang sekolah Iggy selalu sibuk, kalau aku main ke rumah Iggy pasti si Peter yang ngebukain dan selalu bilang kalau Iggy lagi tidur lah istirahat lah, apa lah aku kan jadi kesepian..."

"mau gimana lagi, belakangan ini aku sibuk, sebagai gantinya gimana kalau kamu nginep semalem aja tapi lho dirumahku?"

"YAY OKE IGGY! KITA BISA*PIIIIIPP* LALU*PIIIIIIPPPPP* KEMUDIAN *PIIIIIIIPPPP* DAN–" Sebelum Alfred menyelesaikan ucapannya yang berbau R18+ + penuh sensor-an, ia langsung mendapat bogem mentah penuh cinta dari Iggy nya yang wajahnya sudah amatsangat merah karena malu.

"JANGAN HARAP, YOU BLOODY WANKER!." Teriak Iggy senewen padahal aslinya dia mau banget*dibekep*

"YAAHHH IGGY TAPI KAN IGGY, KITA KAN DAH LAMA NGGAK KAYAK 'GITU' IGGY ALASANNYA SIBUK TERUS SOALNYA" rayu Alfred dengan wajah memelas andalannya

"Nggak!"

"Tapi Iggy..."

"kalo nggak nginepnya batal lho"

"hah... yaudahlah Iggy" Alfred hanya kecewa dibuat-buat, haha ia tau isi hati Iggynya, Alfred mendekatkan dirinya ke Arthur hingga ia bisa merasakan nafas Arthur, meminimalisir jarak diantara mereka lalu mencium bibir Arthur dalam kecupan singkat.

"Iggy, I love you."

"..."

"Iggy jawab dong..."

"hmm, I love you too Alfred bloody git"

Karena ia tahu bahwa England mencintainya, dan tak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Ia mencintai England apa adanya dengan segala kekurangan dan kelebihan England.

"Cause all of me, loves all of you, Iggy"

END YEAH

Endingnya apaan nih, makasih buat yang udah mau singgah di cerita saya yang gaje ini

mind to REVIEW?*nodongin SCONEnya Iggy*


End file.
